Things I'll Never Say
by angelriseng85
Summary: Hermione is going on a date with Harry, and will he propose? Ginny seems to think so. But can Hermione stay with her boyfriend long enough to find out?
1. Things I'll Never Say

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. Good song, though (Song is in italics). Don't own anything of J.K.R's!**

**_There's mention of a car in this songfic. I know wizards probably didn't use cars, but it's more romantic than just saying 'They Apparated', isn't it?_**

"It's going to be tonight, Hermione, I know it!" Ginny Weasley squealed excitedly.

"I don't know, Gin, it's only a date!" Hermione said impatiently, trying to get her appearance just right. She tugged at her miniskirt, and twirled in the mirror.

"Oh, but I can just tell, you know? Harry is definitely going to propose to you tonight!"

_I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes_

"Stop it, Ginny, you're making me nervous!"

"Well, what did you think I was going to do, Hermione? You're the one who asked me over here to help you get ready in the first place!" Ginny twisted a lock of bright red hair absently.

_I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows_

_

* * *

_  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, as she climbed into his car. She looked around nervously.

But why was she acting like this? It wasn't as if she'd never seen the inside of his car before! Hermione had seen the interior many times...on many occasions...

"Hey," he said, looking at her appreciatively.

* * *

Harry and Hermione waited at the restaurant for their food. 

Hermione felt herself flushing for no reason. She was overly anxious, she knew. She had to restrain herself from saying something like: 'So, Harry, are you going to ask me to marry you, just like Ginny said?'. Hermione occupied herself by looking down, underneath the table. She knew that if she looked at him, she'd just blurt something stupid out.

Still looking down, she adjusted the napkin on her lap.

Hermione wanted to talk to him.

Oh, God, how she wanted to talk to him.

It was all Ginny's fault...

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, noticing that she wasn't making eye contact whatsoever with him. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

"Yes, yes, I'm fine..." Hermione trailed off, continuing to look down. "I want to-"

_Be with you every night_

"Yes?" Harry questioned.

Hermione looked up suddenly and clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd almost said something she would have regretted.

Instead of talking again, she placed her hand atop Harry's which rested on the table. Hermione felt as if she neeeded to anchor herself down. She felt light enough to float away.

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

Hermione felt like screaming. 'Damnit, Ginny, why'd you have to tell me you thought he was going to propose? Why?'

_Now she couldn't stop thinking about it.  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"Hermione, I want to know what's going on. Is there anything wrong?"

She met his gaze once again.

"Just thinking," she said, forcing a smile. "Just thinking."

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away_

"Food's here," Harry said, licking his lips. "Looks good."

"Y-yeah. I guess..." Hermione felt like smacking herself. Nice attempt at conversation, Granger, she chided herself. Now talk like a normal human being!

_I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight_

Hermione finally got a grip on herself at the last moment. She began to make small talk, to engage Harry in conversation.

They began talking, finally. Their date was actually going somewhere...

_If I could say what I want to see_

But Hermione could actually picture Harry proposing to her right this minute...She couldn't stop dwelling on it.

_I want to see you go down_

Hermione noticed suddenly that Harry had gotten up. She felt light-headed and faint.

Was this really happening?

_On one knee_

He knelt down on the carpeted floor and grasped her hand tightly.

_Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

**_There will be a second chapter for this songfic, so stay tuned!_**


	2. A Moment Like This

Review Responses:

Ninde Annare: You're not late at all! Whether you review as soon as the story is posted, afterwards, or not at all matters little to me. As long as you read it and are satisfied with my work, I'm happy! Thank you!

Porcelain Prayer: I'm really glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long for me to update...My apologies.

LDS-Chick 100:Why, thank you! And go them! Lol.

JewelBlossom: Thanks! Very sorry for the amount of time it took me to post. I won't make excuses for myself, I really should have updated sooner. Anyway! On with the fanfic!

**Disclaimer: The song, "Moment Like This" belongs to Kelly Clarkson. Everything but the song (which is in italics) and the plot belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**_ I'm completely clueless as to what is said during marriage ceremonies, so you'll have to forgive my lack of knowledge. I never paid much attention at weddings, and I'm paying for it now, lol. _**_  
_

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?_

Hermione slipped into her snow-white wedding gown. Today was the wedding! She couldn't help but be excited.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm?" Ginny stood up from fixing the bottom of her friend's dress.

"I think I've always felt I was the right one for Harry. Does that sound strange to you?"

_Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now_

"Nope. When you meet the right guy, everything just...falls into place." Ginny sighed dreamily. "I'm still waiting for Mr. Right."

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happeneing to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Hermione walked down the aisle, her arm linked with her father's. Wedding music played in the background and guests snapped pictures. She glimpsed Ron sitting with his entire family.

"Daddy, suddenly I don't feel so well..." Hermione's stomach was knotted in apprehension. She bit her lip, walking slowly behind the flower girls.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll be fine." Mr. Granger smiled warmly at his daughter. "And I thought the men were supposed to be the ones to chicken out first."

Hermione laughed a little, feeling her spirits rise again.

"That's my girl."

_Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
I may be dreaming but until I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing at the altar with her husband-to-be.

"You look beautiful," Harry whispered.

She shushed him, smiling playfully. "You're not supposed to be talking now,"

"Oh, sorry." He gazed at her instead.

Hemione fidgeted. "Harry, stop that! You're making me nervous..."

"I thought we weren't supposed to be talking, Hermione."

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happeneing to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

"We're not!"

Harry's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Ooh, you're so-"

"Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health...till death do you part?" the priest's voice cut her off.

Harry didn't hesitate to respond. "I do."

"Hermione Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health...till death do you part?"

"I-"

* * *

'Hermione Granger, will you marry me?' Harry's voice echoed in her mind.'Yes,' she'd responded. 'Yes, Harry, I love you.'  
'And I love you,' he'd whispered, kissing her gently on the lips. 'I'll always love you.'

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would change her life forever. 

"I do."

_ Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this..._

When Harry and Hermione had slipped on their wedding rings, the priest spoke again.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace!" the priest stood behind the couple, arms outspread.

Silence.

Both Harry and Hermione sighed, relieved.

The priest smiled broadly. "You may kiss the bride."

_ Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

Harry's lips descended upon Hermione's, and they lost themselves in the moment. Family members and friends cheered, but the newly married couple paid them no notice.

Hermione sighed as they both pulled away, grinning happily. It was time to start a new chapter in her life... as Mrs. Harry Potter.

_**If you liked this songfic, there's a few more on my account at HPFF (see user account) some of them "You" pairings. :) **_


End file.
